


The Witch

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, Gen, Mysticism, Poetry, Routine, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: Cборник посвящён Аделине Элмерз и её волшебной силе.Написан игроками по ключевой фразе "Burn the witch".





	1. Burn The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Аделина, Елена, Томас  
> Рейтинг: G

Аделина с самого детства считала, что ее жизнь скучна и заурядна. Возможно, такое ощущение от своего бытия она обрела, благодаря брату, который, не смотря на все ее попытки стать ему достойным товарищем для игр, жаловался матери, что "присматривать за ней - это сущая пытка". Пока Аделина раскладывала в саду блюдечки-чашечки для чаепития кукол и плюшевого зайца, Томас изучал заброшенные дома округи, составляя одному ему понятные карты и ведя "дневник исследователя", где предполагал, какие именно тайны он уже почти открыл, копаясь в хламе чужих гниющих чердаков. Аделина втайне почитывала его записи, пересказывала их куклам и не спешила ябедничать на брата, хоть по мнению мистера Ушастика он этого заслуживал. Тем более, что мама всегда говорила, что дочь у нее послушная умница, а вот с мальчишек что взять?.. Какое-то время девочку увлекали записи брата, хотя в конце концов ее постигло разочарование, так как она поняла, что все таинственные и паранормальные вещи, которые Томас якобы заметил, были не более, чем плодом его воображения. Выдумками считала и миссис Уотсон россказни своей маленькой дочки, которой в пору учебы Аделины в старшей школе, достался мистер Ушастик. Женщина приобрела плюшевую игрушку на гаражной распродаже у Айверсонов за сущий бесценок. Девочка утверждала, что мистер Ушастик плохой: он смотрел на нее по ночам, а иногда шептал про то, что нужно убить старшего брата. Подсыпать ему в пиццу вон той травички, растущей у ограды промышленной зоны. К счастью, девочка посчитала, что мистеру Ушастику не место среди ее игрушек, и она заперла его в самый нижний ящик шкафа, откуда не было слышно его шепота. Да и старшего брата у нее, к слову, не было, но мистера Ушастика это все равно не оправдывало.

Когда пришел день выпускного бала, Аделина была немного взволнована, так как подозревала, что это одно из немногих событий, которые останутся в ее жизни значимыми. Подруг у нее, "маленько тихой католички", по сути не было, и она долгое время думала, что и у мальчишек никакого интереса не вызывает, однако на вечеринку ее все-таки пригласили. Стивен не дотягивал до принца ее мечтаний, но был симпатичным и доброжелательным, так что накануне праздника она была взбудоражена. Хотя разделить свое настроение ей было не с кем. Домочадцы больше были озабочены поведением Томаса в семинарии, каким-то скандалом с его докладом, а так же его внезапным отъездом на учебу в Италию. Под шумок ей даже удалось купить платье с довольно откровенным декольте, и она умирала от нетерпения выйти в таком виде в свет. Праздник тем временем принес одни разочарования. Стивен танцевал, как бревно, напился пуншем, а потом, когда собирался отвезти ее домой, полез в это самое декольте, как последняя скотина. Аделина ударила его сумочкой и пришла домой пешком, сломав каблук на одной из туфель. Родители так ничего и не заметили, потому что скандалили в тот вечер с Томасом.

Через пару недель Аделина уже работала в Музее исторического общества Детройта, переехав в комнату, поближе к месту работы. Это было время, когда она наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Томас, уехав, собрал почти все свои вещи, так что на память она взяла оставленную им на видном месте пачку сигарет, которую раскуривала как десерт по одной за вечер. Тем временем, ее брат получал допуск к архивам Ватикана и посвящался в тайны древнего общества иллюминатов, позабыв напрочь про всю свою семью. А Стивен тем временем был найден в болоте, куда сиганул вместе с машиной по пьяни, однако до Аделины, не читавшей газет и не поддерживавшей общения с одноклассниками, эта новость так и не дошла.

Когда Вернон предложил ей выйти замуж, она согласилась. Родителям он нравился, коллегам тоже, да и ей было приятно с ним находиться. Он был к ней добр, оказывал знаки внимания, а она этим не была избалована. Подбирая в магазине свадебное платье, она думала о том, что это второе важное событие ее жизни, и уж тут она сделала все правильно. Не связалась с придурком, который бил бы ее или унижал. Убедилась, что он ладит с ее семьей и знакомыми. Головокружительной страсти не было, но к тому времени она уже подозревала, что так бывает только в кино или книгах. Отгремела свадьба, и тут обошлось без подвохов, после чего потекла ее еще более застойная и однообразная жизнь в пригороде Детройта.

Вернон познакомил ее со своим лучшим другом, который не очень вязался с их обычным кругом общения. Офицер полиции, развязный, грубый и наглый, вечно оглядывающий ее похотливыми глазками. Временами он ужинал у них, и Аделина, как всегда, умирала со скуки, едва вслушиваясь в их разговоры за столом. А у этих двоих за столом велась игра, когда они намеками упоминали свои маленькие развлечения, напрямую связанные с периодически исчезающими детьми в округе. Аделина приносила им кофе, а из багажника полицейского тем временем капало что-то красное на подъездную дорожку.

Выбирая между возней с растениями и сборищами кумушек местной католической общины, Аделина всегда предпочитала первое. С растениями у нее будто была особая связь - она всегда чувствовала, когда надо полить, что подрезать, чего подсыпать... Знала даже какой листочек сорвать и бросить в чай, чтобы прошла мигрень, или какой бутон понюхать, чтобы унять беспокойство. В саду или среди домашней рассады она всегда была на своем месте, и соседки восторгались тем, как чудесно выглядит ее маленький садик возле дома, и как ей удается поддерживать комнатные растения в цветущем и здоровом виде круглый год.

На собраниях она впадала в бездумный транс, как только приступала к вышивке. Все разговоры обтекали ее, и она сама не знала, как ей удается всегда ответить впопад "да" или "нет", когда к ней обращались с вопросом. Будь она более внимательной, возможно узнала бы о том, что уже давно состоит в местном Ковене ведьм и считается ценным приобретением общины. Ее садовые травы использовались для многих отваров и настоев, а на заседаниях, где выбиралась Верховная, она обычно думала, что идет голосование за старосту общины на ближайший квартал. Нет, Аделина не знала, что участвует в шабашах, и могла бы клясться в этом на Библии - а полиграф не зафиксировал бы у нее никаких изменений пульса.

За вышивкой она порою предавалась мечтаниям - о том, как однажды вырвется из этой скуки и рутины, как в ее жизни начнет происходить что-то стоящее и настоящее. Самыми стоящими и настоящими мгновениями жизни для нее были вечера четверга, когда она со своей подругой Еленой выступала в местных клубах с "живой музыкой".

Елена ей нравилась, потому что была такой же обыкновенной, как и она сама. Аделина даже частенько жалела ее, ведь вся ее семья осталась далеко в России, а жила она в одиночестве в своей квартирке. Правда Аделина никогда не задумывалась, почему Елена не приглашает ее к себе, не показывает фотографий родственников, не пытается встречаться с мужчинами и откуда-то знает азбуку Морзе. Она не обращала внимания, когда подруга прятала от нее экран своего телефона, изучала обзоры из окон в любых помещениях, проверяет люстры и зеркала якобы на наличие пыли.

Травами ее сада травились совершенно незнакомые ей люди и забредающие в ее садик животные. Товарки из Ковена плели интриги и подозревали, что Аделина метит в следующие Верховные и создавали коалиции, не зная что и думать о ее собственным намерениях. Елена по ночам строчила многостраничные письма в организации, носящие названия в виде никому не ведомых аббревиатур. Вернон с его другом записывали видео с чудовищным содержанием, и флешка, где хранились эти видео со страдающими детьми, хранилась едва ли не на виду - в банке с гвоздями в гараже.

Аделина тем временем жила наискучнейшей жизнью, без малейшего проблеска чего бы то ни было странного или необычного, тайком покуривая и полагая, что если эта чудовищная тайна всплывет наружу, наступит конец света, и ее жизнь никогда не будет прежней.


	2. Ведьмин огонь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Аделина  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: стихи

Давным-давно  
Жила Аделина  
В деревне, что была  
На отшибе.

О деревне той страшные  
Слухи ходили  
Да и помыслы девушки  
Святыми не слыли.

Тайком от родни  
Она часто сбегала.  
Куда?  
Она лишь и знала.

Словно яд  
Расползалась молва -  
Аделина, что Элмерз,  
Ведьмой была!

Под покровом ночи  
В окружении теней  
Колдовала  
И ворожила она.

Заговоренные травы  
Переплела,  
Разожгла огонь  
Да демона призвала.

Своё сердце ему  
Отдала Аделина -  
Мужа покойного  
Совсем позабыла.

Нужно сжечь  
Негодяйку,  
Что с нечистью водится.  
Какой-то суккуб ей  
Ближе сородичей?

Отловили отступницу  
Местные жители,  
Привязали к столбу  
И приговорили к костру.

Очень ярко горело пламя его.  
Только никто не учел,  
Что настоящей колдунье  
Оно нипочём.

Очень скоро той деревни не стало,  
В которой Аделина,  
Что ведьмой была,  
Проживала.


	3. Далёкие огни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Аделина Элмерз  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: курение вредит вашему здоровью (но не всегда)

Голос окутывает её, словно бы обнимает и прячет от взглядов толпы, скрывает не хуже полумрака зала и висящих в воздухе облаков сигаретного дыма. Звук рождается где-то у неё в животе, глубоко, и, дрожа, резонирует в горле. Ноты стремятся ввысь по нарастающей, потом тон снижается, колышется медленно в тусклом свете ламп, затихает – и снова набирает силу. Она купается в звуках собственного голоса, он скользит по её коже, как шёлк, как тюль, как газовые оборки платья. Cловно богиня, родившаяся из пены (ещё в детстве Аделина прочла это в одной из книжек брата), она рождается из звуков – и повелевает ими, как и всеми, кто сейчас находится в этом зале и слушает её. Она зовёт, умоляет, обещает – и они верят, а если она захочет, они будут плакать. Они все принадлежат ей: и мужчина у самой сцены, и старик в углу, меланхолично подпирающий подбородок рукой.

\- Чертова ведьма! – кричит старик, указывая на неё крючковатым пальцем.

От неожиданности Анна вздрагивает. Она испуганно смотрит на пастуха, на несколько секунд встречаясь с ним взглядом. Старик разражается потоком ругательств, и девушка, низко опустив голову, ускоряет шаг, чтобы слиться с толпой.

\- Сожгите! - надрывается пастух, и козы принимаются блеять вместе с ним, а огромный и уродливый чёрный козёл трясёт головой, будто вот-вот побежит вслед за Анной. Она идёт всё быстрее и быстрее, а потом, дойдя до края площади, срывается на бег. Останавливается она уже у самого дома, но даже досюда ещё доносятся смех и ярмарочные песни.

Песня тянется сладким мёдом, нежится в воздухе, рассыпается томными, вибрирующими звуками. Последние ноты вспархивают под потолок и постепенно тают, гаснут, как звёзды снежинок, как огненные искры. Аделина переводит дух.

Через мгновение зал оглушает её аплодисментами.

Она медленно поднимает глаза; вздрагивают на щеках длинные ресницы. Они все смотрят на неё – и восхищаются. Они все восторжены, заколдованы. Они в её распоряжении.

Кто-то подбегает к ней, протягивает охапку цветов – тяжелых, кроваво-красных, говорит что-то: она не слышит, оглушённая взрывом ликования, угадывает приблизительно, по губам, улыбается смущённо, чарующе, благодарит. Один из цветов выскальзывает из её рук, и тяжёлый алый бутон ударяется о покрытие на полу.

Анна зябко переступает с ноги на ногу по доскам пола. Петух неподвижно лежит на крыльце грудой перьев, и вместо головы у него – тёмная лужа. Когда муж спрашивает у неё, где петух, голос подводит её во второй раз, и она негромко объясняет, что его, должно быть, кто-то украл. Головы при этом она не поднимает, и догорающая свеча бросает на её длинные черные волосы золотистые блики.

Жёлтые огни фонарей отражаются в стекле машины, вспышками переливаются в зрачках Аделины и скользят по её волосам. Машину сегодня брать было небезопасно, потому тётушке она сказала, что её заберёт муж, а мужу – что её подвезёт знакомая. Она просит водителя остановиться, не доезжая до соседских домов, чтобы не было вероятности, что кто-то её заметит. Пешком тут совсем недолго. Жутковато идти, конечно, но ни в какое сравнение с тем, что случится, если кто-то узнает, где на самом деле она была.

Дверца такси хлопает у неё за спиной, и Аделина остаётся одна в окружении ночной тишины.

Хлопок двери – и она оказывается оторвана от шума дня, от людей, от всего мира. В погребе после дневного света хоть глаз выколи. Анна инстинктивно хочет протянуть вперёд связанные за спиной руки и тихо вскрикивает от боли, когда веревка вонзается в тело. Она делает несколько шагов вперед и наталкивается на стену. У Анны подкашиваются ноги. Она сползает по стенке вниз, пачкая мокрое от слёз лицо землёй и пылью, и плачет отчаянно и беззвучно. Анна молчала, пока её обвиняли, молчала, пока её били, голос пропал и она не могла даже возразить. Она не смогла произнести ни слова даже тогда, когда её заставляли поклясться на Библии.

Библию Аделина читает каждое утро. Эта привычка сохранилась у неё с детства. На каждый день есть своя глава, сегодня это было повествование от Луки, Страсти Христовы. Она знает каждую строчку наизусть, потому и сама не смогла бы сказать, прочитала или вспомнила она этим утром слова «…и весь народ, сошедшийся на позор сей, видя происходившее, возвращался, бия себя в грудь».

\- Вбейте кол в потолок! Вбейте осиновый кол в потолок дома!

Анна корчится у столба, объятая пламенем, и кричит изо всех сил. Они все смотрят на неё: мужчины и женщины, дети, старики – стоят, словно зачарованные, не отводят глаз. Ей больно; так больно, что сил нет, только она почему-то не умирает и не умирает, и голоса своего тоже уже не слышит, только оглушительный рёв огня, сквозь который пробивается крик:

\- Ведьма не умрёт, пока кол не вобьют!

Перед глазами у Анны – алая пелена, рыжее пламя, и, поскольку больше жар терпеть она не может, то представляет, что его нет, огня нет, он гаснет, отступает от неё, сжимается до размеров головешки, а затем – и маленькой звёздочки, что упала в хворост самой первой.

Сигарета вспыхивает горячей алой звёздочкой у лица Аделины. Придётся незаметно проскользнуть в ванную, вымыть руки, рот, лицо, волосы, прежде чем лечь в постель; но это мелочи. Зато после душного салона такси ей приятно вдохнуть горьковатый дым пополам с влажным ночным воздухом.

Воздуха не хватает, она согнулась бы пополам, если бы не веревка, которая всё ещё удерживает её у столба. Анна задыхается от дыма, кашляет, но с каждым вдохом становится только хуже. Если бы она могла только задержать дыхание; если бы могла сдержать один вдох, второй…

Вторую сигарету она выкуривает уже совсем рядом с домом, когда понимает, что свет горит только на крыльце, а значит, её муж уже спит. Аделина неслышно ступает ногами по ковру, плотно закрывает за собой дверь, запирает все окна. Во рту у неё горько, и эта горечь не смывается водой и не оттирается зубной пастой. Она ложится в постель рядом с супругом и закрывает глаза. У неё на веках намертво отпечатался свет прожекторов и ламп большого зала.

Анна видит огненную стену даже с закрытыми глазами, пламя прожигает её веки насквозь. Костёр погребает её в себе, стискивает в смертоносных объятиях.

Она вырывается из обжигающих объятий мужа, от палящего сна, и хочет закричать, но голос подводит её. Всё, что она может – лишь беззвучно открывать рот. Когда пожарная машина, пронзительно завывая, тормозит перед домом, уже поздно. «Дверь, - кричит кто-то снаружи, - дверь не открывается из-за чада!..»

Аделина неподвижно сидит на полу, подобрав ноги, волосы свесились на лицо. Рядом с ней – кровать, стена жара. Это в первый раз было страшно, а теперь она дождётся, пока прогорит уголок двери, пока чёрный дым повалит на улицу, а пожарные смогут наконец-то попасть в дом, и вот тогда она, пожалуй, отряхнёт всю эту гарь и пепел со своей ночной рубашки и выйдет к ним навстречу. В пальцах она механически мнёт чёрный от сажи окурок.


End file.
